Juntos al fin
by Sara-GR
Summary: ¡¡POST DEALTHY HALLOWS! Momentos de mi pareja favorita. Me encantaría dar más detalles, como quiénes son, pero sería spoiler. Sólo eso, su futuro, esencialmente.
1. Sin impedimentos

**¡¡POST DEALTHY HALLOWS!!**_Que no digan que no he avisado No me gustaría fastidiarle el final a nadie. _

_Bueno, una peueña introducción: Como desde siempre mi pareja favorita ha sido Ron y Hermione, después de leer DH me entraron unas ganas terribles de escribir sobre ellos, tanto de su presente, como de su pasado, como de su futuro...Aunque sobre todo éste último. Aún no he terminado mi otro fic "Hogwarts de Nuevo", pero espero poder llevar los dos bien. Si no, está permitido lanzarme tomatazos. _

_Así que, en resumen, éste es un fic sobre los pasos más importantes (sobre todo futuros) de Ron y Hermione. Espero que os guste y si es así...No estarría mal un review ¿no? No son obligadas, pero dan ánimos xD _

_¡Muchos besitos! _

**Sin impedimentos**

_Invierno de 2020_

La nieve caía en suaves y deshilados copos sobre el jardín, cubriéndolo de una mullida capa blanca que desde dentro de la casa parecía acogedora y simplemente preciosa, pero que Hermione sabía que si la tocabas, era fría y dura, como pequeñas piedras que laceraban la piel, hasta volverla roja. Aún así, era bonito ver nevar. Siempre se lo había parecido. El rítmico baile que hacían los copos desde el cielo hasta posarse entre la hierba acompañaba a la perfección sus pensamientos: estos también se dejaban caer por su mente, hasta rozar la superficie, fundirse, y dejar paso a otros nuevos.

Con un suspiro, intentó despejarse y levantar la vista de la ventana para volver a lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué era? Ah, sí, ordenar todo el desastre que era su desván. Le había pedido cientos de veces a Ron que lo hiciera, pero siempre conseguía escaparse. Tal vez fuera mejor así, los hechizos domésticos de ella eran mucho más efectivos.

Alzó la varita haciendo que unos cuántos libros apretujados en una caja de cartón medio rota se elevaran en el aire. Con otra vuelta, les limpió la gruesa capa de polvo que los cubría. Hacer eso la reconfortaba. Ver que sus hechizos eran efectivos, limpios, rápidos y exactamente como debían ser. Todo correcto.

Examinando mejor los libros que estaba suspendidos frente a ella, descubrió que eran sus antiguos manuales de primero. Merlín, cuánto tiempo hacía de aquello. Los recuerdos de aquel año se perdían en la difusa nebulosa de la memoria, distorsionándolos y haciéndolos difícil de reconocer.

Por simple curiosidad, alcanzó uno de ellos y lo abrió. Y en la primera página descubrió la pulcra y esmerada caligrafía que solía tener a los once años. "Hermione Granger", decía.

Granger.

Hermione sonrió como si hubiese visto algo divertido. Hacía tanto tiempo que no asociaba ese apellido a su nombre. Era extraño y dulce verlo ahí, como un viejo amigo al que reencuentras tras una separación. Pero al que has aceptado perder, porque esas cosas pasan. Y es que hacía ya muchos años que dejó el Granger para lanzarse, sin ninguna duda y con el corazón lleno de alegría, a los brazos del Weasley. Contempló la envejecida sortija en su dedo y la acarició con cariño, haciéndola brillar tenuemente.

¿Cuándo supo que algún día sería una Weasley?

_Verano de 1998_

Sabía que de ninguna manera estaba sintiendo el mismo dolor que Ron, que los señores Weasley, que Ginny, que George…Pero de todas formas, ella también lloraba. Ella también notaba los párpados hinchados y pesados, los labios salados y las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ella también sentía aquel vacío lacerante en el corazón y ese ahogo situado en algún punto entre su pecho y su estómago, que subía por su garganta y la hacía sollozar sin poder remediarlo. Estaba abrazada a Ron, pero en ese momento cada uno era una isla particular e individual de su propia devastación.

Fred no se merecía morir. Era joven, alegre, valiente y amaba la vida. Sabía que todos los Weasley pensaban eso y que aquella certeza los atravesaba como miles de esquirlas de cristal.

Como tampoco merecían morir Lupin y Tonks. No ahora que tenían un hijo. No ahora que por fin habían rozado la felicidad. No ahora que había una personita que les añoraría aún sin haberlos conocido y se preguntaría siempre como fueron.

Ni Colin. Colin podía haberse salvado, pero había decidido luchar. Y al regresar a Hogwarts, la muerte le había recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Ni Dobby…ni Ojoloco, ni Ted Tonks, ni siquiera Hedwigh, la pequeña y fiel lechuza de Harry. No deberían haber muerto cuando seguía habiendo mortífagos vivos.

¿Por qué la vida y la muerte eran tan aleatorias¿Por qué no podía la dama negra llevarse a los que causaban el dolor y dejar en paz a los que intentaban hacer del mundo un lugar mejor? No era justo. No tenía sentido. Nada lo tenía.

Después del almuerzo y los entierros, Ron ha subido a su habitación, y Hermione piensa que es mejor dejarle un rato a solas. Permitirle llorar como un niño pequeño sin que tuviera miedo de lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Ella se ha quedado abajo, con Harry, que tiene la mirada perdida, y con Ginny, que está sentada junto a él sin poder hacer otra cosa que sollozar, aferrada a su brazo. Es raro ver a Ginny llorando, pero más raro sería que en aquella ocasión no lo hubiera hecho. Hermione siente el deseo de ir hacia los dos y abrazarlos, y de hacer lo mismo con Ron, pero no se ve capaz.

No había ningún libro dónde te explicaran paso por paso un hechizo sumamente efectivo que te ayudaba a superar la muerte de un ser querido sin trabas. Ningún manual dónde vinieran las normas establecidas para que la muerte te escogiera. Aquella desazón, aquel sufrimiento…dudosamente podían solucionarse con algún viejo y anticuado volumen en los que Hermione tanto confiaba. Ya no creía que ellos supiesen toda la verdad de este mundo. No ahora.

Agotada por el llanto, la pelirroja no ha tardado demasiado en quedarse dormida, aún con sus manos femeninas rodeando el codo de Harry, y la cabeza apoyada en su antebrazo. Hermione mira a su amigo y le lee la mirada. Intuye lo que estaba pensando y de ninguna manera va a permitirlo.

– No es culpa tuya – dice con suavidad y la voz ronca, rompiendo el silencio.

Los ojos esmeralda del chico tardan varios segundos en enfocarla, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos parecía estar.

– No sé qué…pensar – admite tras algunos segundos – Cuando…cuando acabé con Voldemort…– se pasa los dedos por su cabello negro, desordenándoselo aún más, sin pretenderlo – sólo pude dejarme llevar por el sentimiento de que todo había acabado, de que por fin iba a haber paz…Y durante ese rato, creo…que todos olvidamos lo que esa paz había costado. – toma aire, como si sintiera una profunda aprensión – Y ahora me ha…la realidad…ha vuelto demasiado de golpe. Y ¿sabes? Miro a la señora Weasley y no puedo evitar pensar que…que…– traga saliva – si nunca me hubieran conocido, a lo mejor ellos…A lo mejor Fred estaría vivo. Y lo mismo con Lupin, con Tonks, con Sirius, Dumbledore…– su voz se quiebra bajo el peso de todos sus remordimientos – Ya sé que debo aceptarlo, pero…

Ella ya sabe de antes que Harry no puede evitar sentirle culpable por todas las muertes. Todos le han dicho una y mil veces que él no ha sido la causa de ninguna de ellas. Que deje de pensar eso. Que todos le apoyan, todos le quieren. Que no tiene por qué seguir mortificándose. Pero para él es difícil, y Hermione no puede llegar a comprender cuánto. No está en su piel, sería un insulto decirle que sabe _exactamente _cuál es la magnitud de sus sentimientos, porque no es así. Porque ella y Harry son distintos y perciben las cosas de manera diferente.

Entonces Hary se aclara la garganta y se seca las lágrimas que habían empezado a ganar la batalla contra la represión.

– No pierdas el tiempo escuchándome –dice entonces, y Hermione arquea una ceja extrañada – Arriba te necesitan más.

– Oh…– Hermione enrojece de pies a cabeza. No puede verse, pero nota como le arde la cara y esa es prueba suficiente – Yo…– al ver la mirada significativa de Harry, cualquier buena razón que Hermione tiene para dejar un rato a solas a Ron se desvanece. Comprende que lo que el pelirrojo necesita ahora no es dignidad, si no alguien que esté a su lado y le brinde todo el cariño que puedan darle. Y que ese alguien es ella.

Abre la puerta y lo encuentra tumbado en su cama, de lado y con las rodillas pegadas al vientre, como si estuviese protegiendo de algo. Ni siquiera ladea el rostro para ver quién ha entrado, pero Hermione se lo hace saber rápidamente tumbándose junto a él y abrazándolo desde detrás. En condiciones normales duda que hubiera hecho eso. Pero estas no son condiciones normales. Es la paz después de una guerra, con todas sus consecuencias. Si no abren ahora su corazón¿Cuándo entonces?

– Hola – susurra muy bajito.

Al principio Ron no responde, pero luego, lentamente, se da la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella y la mira a los ojos. Y aunque están hinchados, rojizos y ojerosos, Hermione no puede evitar pensar que sus ojos azules son lo más hermosos que ha visto en su vida. Porque son los de Ron.

– Hola – responde él, con la voz tomada. Se nota que no tiene ganas de hablar, pero que el solo hecho de que Hermione esté allí, a su lado, mirándole, le reconforta y le anima.

Hermione busca la mano de Ron y la estrecha con ternura, haciendo que una agradable calidez le recorra el cuerpo. Él consigue esbozar una sonrisa tímida que se desvanece en unos segundos. Y no por ella, si no porque la tristeza que lo inunda es tan grande que difícilmente puede sentir otra cosa.

– Todo pasará – asegura Hermione, deseando que Ron no tome su comentario a la ligera porque no pretende eso.

Ron no contesta. Y Hermione adivina que sabe que tiene razón, pero que de momento él no ve la salida. Que aún le quedan días de oscuridad en medio de toda aquella luz de esperanzas y promesas de libertad. De que el miedo se acabó para siempre. Y entonces ve que la cara del chico se contorsiona, y sabe que va a derrumbarse de nuevo.

– Merlín, ojalá…mierda…no quiero estar llorando ahora. No quiero tener un motivo por el que hacerlo – se lamenta, y Hermione se sorprende porque pocas veces le ha visto así cuando está destrozado. De hecho, rectifica, nunca lo ha visto _así _de destrozado – No quiero llorar cuando…¡Joder! – las lágrimas resbalan en una carrera furiosa por su cara y caen por su almohada.

Y aunque no puede poner la mano en el fuego para asegurarlo, Hermione cree saber lo que Ron quiere decir. No quiere tener el corazón hecho trizas cuando por fin lo ha entregado. Cuando ya no la encuentra una sabelotodo repelente, cuando ya no tiene doce años y está confuso, cuando el gato que se compra ataca a su rata, cuando no hay un búlgaro por medio, ni demasiados exámenes, ni un estúpido despecho de pelo rubio que lo llama Ro-Ro, ni unos celos estúpidos por su mejor amigo. Cuando ya no hay ningún impedimento para estar con Hermione, aparece la tristeza de perder a un hermano. Y se siente impotente, porque lo que gustaría es estar lleno de alegría y poder besar a Hermione, oler su pelo, abrazarse a su cuerpo, hacerla rabiar por él sólo placer de ver sus ojos echar chispas…Pero no puede porque el vacío y el dolor están ahí, más fuertes que nunca.

Hermione se acerca más a él y encaja su cabeza debajo de la barbilla, para hacerle saber que aunque no puedan estar en ese momento rodeados de una completa aureola de felicidad y amor despreocupado y joven; no le importa. Que con estar junto a él le basta. Que eso es todo lo que quiere.

Que si bien han pasado siete años ignorando, reprimiendo y escondiendo lo que empezaba a nacer entre ellos…Ahora van estar todos los que les quedan juntos. Porque ya no hay ningún obstáculo Y porque detrás de la noche que viven ahora, siempre hay un glorioso amanecer.


	2. Pedir perdón

_He aquí un capítulo un poco más largo. Espero que pos guste Esta vez no es tan…profundo, si no más amable y ligero. Tiene el punto de vista de Ron._

_¿Qué serían ellos dos sin una pelea? _

_Y hablando de otra cosa: Agradezco muchísimo las reviews y me siento muy halagada. Gracias a todos, de verdad. Los que escriban fanfics saben como se siente una al ver esa palabrita naranja al lado del título de tu historia.  
_

_¡Muchísimos besitos! _

_P.D: Si os gusta y queréis dejar una review…bienvenidas serán. _

**Pedir Perdón**

_Primavera de 2011_

Ron Weasley se alegraba de que los niños estuvieran en casa de Harry y Ginny. Se alegraba inmensamente porque así no habían podido ver la última pelea patentada Weasley. Una pelea exactamente igual de tonta y grande que cuando eran Weasley y Granger por separado y era Harry el que se encontraba en medio en vez de sus hijos. Aunque tampoco recordaba haber discutido nunca delante de Rosie y Hugo porque Hermione, en vez de replicarle como haría si estuvieran solos, delante de los niños apretaba los labios y se conformaba con echarle miradas frías cuando ellos no miraban.

Crookshanks estaba sentado en su regazo, gordo y viejo como nunca, dejándose rascar detrás de las orejas. Ron lo hacía porque sabía que si paraba, el gato lo miraría de forma reprobatoria y cuando el maldito animal lo miraba así, sus ojos felinos se asemejaban cruelmente a los de Hermione cuando estaba enfadada.

Sabía que la bronca había sido totalmente innecesaria y estúpida, y que podía haberse cortado de raíz si no fuera porque a ellos dos les gustaba decir la última palabra. También sabía que todo lo había empezado él y que le tocaba pedir perdón, y quería hacerlo…pero no podía. Era un pensamiento tremendamente infantil, pero siempre había asociado las frases "Lo siento" y "Perdóname" con la idea de perder. Quién cediera era el perdedor. Eso era lo que ha creído desde pequeño y lo que había intentado desechar hacía muchos años cuando pensó que era necesario para poder madurar un poco. Pero no lo había conseguido. Le costaba decir "Lo siento" con esas mismas palabras, aunque ansiara hacer las paces. Porque Hermione ya no era una chiquilla de once años con la que pudiera estar cabreado durante semanas. Porque ahora era su mujer y la madre de sus hijos, y el amor de su vida, y las peleas eran más insoportables por esa razón.

Así que decidió que había maneras de pedir perdón que no requerían palabras, y que aquellas eran las mejores porque eran más efectivas y más agradables de llevar a cabo. Por lo que se levantó del sillón, haciendo que Crookshanks pegara un salto y se marchara con aire ofendido, y caminó hacia el estudio, dónde estaba seguro que encontraría a Hermione haciendo como que leía un libro.

Entró en la habitación y comprobó que así era. Estaba sentada de espaldas a él, con la nariz hundida en un ejemplar de "_Nuevos Hechizos del siglo XXI. Reedición_". Sabía que había notado su presencia, pero que hacía como si no. Ella era así. De modo que se acercó, y aprovechando su mutismo y su falta de reacción, retiró con sus manos grandes y ásperas el pelo que caía sobre la espalda de su esposa y besó su nuca.

– ¿Estás intentando arreglar las cosas con un beso, Ronald? – la voz de Hermione llegó dura y gélida, e hizo que a Ron le ardieran las orejas. Por un momento pensó en dar la vuelta y marcharse porque ella sabía perfectamente el esfuerzo que para el significaba pedir perdón, y desde luego, no le estaba animando. Pero no lo hizo porque quería acabar con esa situación de una vez.

Así que recurrió a una medida drástica. Subió sus labios y los posó firmemente detrás de la oreja de Hermione, cerca de su lóbulo. Saboreó cuidadosamente ese trozo de piel y pudo notar el escalofrío que sacudió la espalda de ella. Reprimió una sonrisa. Y es que, naturalmente, sabía que Hermione Jean Weasley (Granger) dejaba de ser ella misma y olvidaba todo lo que había a su alrededor cuando él la besaba ahí. Que aquel minúsculo enclave de su cuerpo era uno de sus puntos más débiles.

– ¿No crees que hay mejores cosas que hacer cuándo no están los niños que pelearnos por tonterías? – susurró Ron, de forma juguetona.

El pelirrojo adivinó que Hermione estaba sonriendo aunque no pudiera verlo. Porque tras diez o quince segundos de espera el libro se cerró y su mujer se giró para mirarlo con sus profundos ojos castaños. Luego su boca se hundió en la suya y Ron supo que había vuelto a conseguir que lo perdonaran sin ni siquiera decir las palabras que tanto se le atragantaban.

Porque algunas veces las acciones ayudan mucho más que las palabras. Ron agradece que sea así, porque todo es mucho más fácil e intenso.

Y no era la primera vez.

_Verano de 1998_

Aunque estén a principios de agosto el cielo no resplandece, si no que está cubierto de una neblina gris y espesa, que amenaza tormenta. El aire huele a tierra mojada y a hierba recién cortada. Ron ve como Hermione cierra los ojos y aspira fuerte. Recuerda que a ella le encanta el olor de la hierba, que lo dijo cuando explicó para Slughorn que la Amortentia olía a las cosas que más le atraían a cada persona. Y ella dijo aquello, y pergamino nuevo y…. ¿y que más? Nunca había llegado a completar la fase porque se había sonrojado.

– Hermione – ella abre los ojos y le mira – ¿A que olía tu Amortentia? Quiero decir…aparte de a hierba y pergamino.

La pregunta ha sido tan directa que Hermione parpadea durante algunos segundos. Luego se ruboriza ligeramente.

– Pues…– se acerca a él y le pide que se agache. Ron frunce el ceño, desconcertado, pero lo hace, porque le pica la curiosidad por saber la respuesta. Y Hermione se pone de puntillas, hasta alzarse sobre sus pulgares, porque él es demasiado alto. Siempre lo ha sido. Alto, flaco y desgarbado. Entonces ella consigue llegar con la nariz hasta su pelo rojo, y lo huele con suavidad. Ron no comprende –…a esto – termina Hermione, con tono soñador.

– ¿A mi pelo? – replica Ron, sorprendido.

– Sí – contesta Hermione, aún más tímidamente. Luego sus ojos le brillan y pregunta sin poder contener un deje de ilusión: – ¿A que te olía a ti?

Y a Ron se le forma un nudo en la garganta porque no quiere decepcionar a Hermione. Porque su Armortentia sólo olía al cuero de sus guantes de guardián, a ranas de chocolate y a un perfume fuerte y decididamente barato. No a ella. Y eso le hace sentir mal. Sus orejas enrojecen y aunque baje los ojos, ve a Hermione arquear las cejas, adivinando lo que ocurre.

– No pasa nada, Ronald – dice, y aunque diga eso Ron sabe que si pasa, porque lo ha llamado "Ronald" y no "Ron", y en su cara hay un claro gesto de desconsuelo. – Probablemente ese año te desprendía olor a Lavender, o algo así – añade. Y lo dice genuinamente, sin maldad. Lo dice porque piensa que ha sido estúpida al preguntarlo y que seguramente no le contesta porque su Amortentia sí que olería a Lavender ya que la otra Gryffindor era la que había besado a Ron ese año y no ella.

Pero Ron no lo entiende así. En sus oídos esas palabras han sonado cargadas de rencor y acusación.

– ¿Perdona? – no puede creerlo. Ella se va dentro de dos días a Australia a buscar a sus padres, y va a hacerlo sola porque no quiere que nadie lo acompañe¿Y lo único que se le ocurre para ir despidiéndose es pelear? – ¿De dónde sacas eso? – la rabia empieza a subir hasta su mente y no puede pararla – ¡¿Seguro que era mi pelo y no el de Vicky el que olías?! – le espeta, rechinando los dientes. Hermione abre mucho los ojos, horrorizada y ofendida.

Se llenan de dolor e incredulidad. Y Ron se da cuenta de que no debería haber dicho eso, que es un golpe demasiado bajo, pero que no ha podido evitarlo después de lo que ella le ha soltado.

– ¡¡Oh, Ronald!! – exclama Hermione con un bufido que quiere ocultar algo más – ¡Eres incorregible!

Y dándose la vuelta se aleja a grandes zancadas. Ron cree que debería ir tras ella. Pero no lo va a hacer. No es culpa suya que la maldita poción no quisiera oler como Hermione. Sabe que no tendría que haber dicho lo de Krum por más razones. Porque cuando Hermione aspiró el aroma de su pelo pudo sentir como ella temblaba ligeramente, tal vez feliz porque ese olor era real y no salía de un caldero humeante. Porque verdaderamente tenía la cabeza de Ron bajo su nariz y su barbilla quedaba a la altura de los labios de él. Ahora sabía que debía haberla bajado y besado en ese momento y no dejar que hiciera la maldita pregunta. Sabe que le hizo demasiado daño con Lavender y que fue totalmente cruel con ella, pero siempre había creído que Hermione era mucho más madura que él (aunque no lo había admitido en voz alta), que no podría tener celos habiendo pasado más de un año desde que cortó con la otra Gryffindor.

Se sienta en la hierba y suelta un gruñido. No han transcurrido ni quince minutos y ve a Ginny llegar por el sendero. Y, lo reconoce, se siente encoger. Porque si Hermione y ella han hablado, entonces seguramente su hermana le vea ahora como una especie de monstruo insensible y venga a echarle la bronca, cuando todavía no ha oído su versión de los hechos. Y cuando Ginny se enfada se parece demasiado a su madre. Algo que, por cierto, es terrible.

– A ver, idiota – con esas palabras le saluda la pelirroja, y Ron no puede evitar pensar que sus sospechas son ciertas – ¿Se puede saber qué leches has hecho ahora?

– Empezó ella – es todo lo que consigue decir, refunfuñando y evitando la mirada de su hermana. Mientras lo dice arranca pequeñas briznas de hierba con su dedo índice y pulgar.

– No es eso lo que te he preguntado – Ginny se sienta a su lado, apoya una mano en su hombro y tira, obligándole a mirarla – No sé lo que empezó Hermione o lo que no porque no me ha contado ni una palabra – Ron se asombra de oír aquello ¿las chicas no se lo contaban todo? – Sólo ha subido arriba murmurando cosas.

– ¿Qué cosas? – pregunta, sin poder evitarlo.

– Oh, cosas como qué eres idiota e infantil….no se qué de los celos…amortentia…Casi ni se le entendía – contesta su hermana, y al hacerlo le lanza una mirada fulminante.

Ron siente una punzada de angustia atravesándole el corazón cuando escucha esas palabras.

– No estaba… llorando ¿verdad? – pregunta con un hilo de voz. No cree que pueda soportar ver llorar más a nadie en toda su vida, y mucho menos a Hermione. Ya ha habido suficientes lágrimas aquel verano, suficiente tristeza.

– ¿Tú qué crees, Ron? – le recrimina Ginny, y suspira. Ron dirige con aprensión sus ojos a una de las ventanas de la Madriguera, dónde imagina que está Hermione – ¿Qué ha pasado?

– ¿Piensas que te lo voy a contar? – Ron vuelve la mirada a su hermana y frunce el entrecejo. Ginny es una chica. Y es de su sangre. Y se parece demasiado a los…a George. Esa combinación hace que no sea ni siquiera candidata a confidente.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude o no, cabezota? – insiste ella con ferocidad.

Y Ron se rinde. Porque sabe que estas cosas difícilmente puede resolverlas sin ayuda, el amor no se le da bien. Y porque Harry sabe tanto de chicas como él, es decir, juntos los dos sólo conseguirían estropear más la cosa. Y además, su amigo se sentiría demasiado violento si empezara a hablarle de amortentias y de él y Hermione. Así que la única opción que le queda es Ginny, y aunque no le gusta, la toma. Porque es lo que hay. Aunque sea su hermana y resulte lo más humillante de este mundo. Nota como el rostro le quema y está seguro de que se ha puesto tan rojo como su pelo, que había estado un rato antes bajo el rostro de Hermione.

Tira de un enorme montón de hierba, levantando hasta raíces y toma una gran bocanada de aire:

– Ellamedijoquesuamortentiaeraelolordemipeloyluegomepreguntoamíperoyono…

– ¿Qué? – le interrumpe Ginny, desconcertada y con los ojos entornados, intentando descifrar el trabalenguas de su hermano – Ron, por las barbas de Merlín, _vocaliza_.

Las orejas van a explotarles de calor. Dios, ni siquiera es capaz de mirar a Ginny, de pura vergüenza.

"Esto es una estupidez" piensa. Pero sabe que ahora ella no le dejara echarse hacia atrás.

– Estuvimos hablando de esa poción, amortentia. – Ginny asiente. Sabe cuál es –Y le pregunté que a que olía la suya. Y dijo…dijo que a mi pelo – omite el detalle de que se paró a _olerlo_. Decididamente, _no_ va a contarle _eso_ a _Ginny_. Además, ella ya está sonriendo con una sonrisa tan tonta que incluso le enfada – Y luego ella quiso saber a que olía la mía. Y yo no quise responderle porque…porque…bueno…

– ¿_No_ huele a _nada_ que tenga que ver con ella? – adivina una Ginny incrédula.

Ron sacude la cabeza con fuerza.

– Y…y ella…se enfadó…¿sabes? Pensó que la razón por la que no le contestaba era…era…que olía a Lavender – termina, con un fondo de rabia en su voz – ¡Y no es eso! – se defiende, con energía – Pero… me reboté y le contesté que tal vez lo que ella captaba no era el olor de mi pelo, si no el de Krum – confiesa, con brusquedad.

Ginny ahoga una exclamación.

– ¡Ron¡¿Es que no tienes sentimientos?! – le reprocha, escandalizada. Joder, Ron sabe que lo que ha hecho es grave, pero no tanto para ponerlo como alguien sin alma – ¡Prácticamente le has dicho que no te quiere!

– ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – protesta Ron. No se atreve a pensar que no le quiere porque ya tiene bastantes inseguridades en la vida y no podría con otra más.

– ¡Claro que sí¡Le has dicho que el que le atrae es Krum y no tú!

– Sólo le dije lo de Krum porque ella me dijo lo de Lavender…– dice Ron, pero hay algo que le oprime el estómago al pensar que Ginny pueda tener razón en la interpretación que Hermione le ha dado a las cosas – Yo no…no significaba…A-además, s-si oliera el pelo de Krum y no el mío…bueno, yo no huelo nada suyo y no significa que no…– traga saliva – que no la quiera ¿no? – la quiere. Él sabe que la quiere. Ha tardado años en darse cuenta, pero ahora lo ve claro. Y ninguna poción va a decirle lo contrario.

– Eres increíble – Ginny sacude la cabeza – Por fin tienes una relación y lo estropeas…

– ¡Yo no he estropeado nada! – exclama Ron, aunque en su interior crece ese miedo en algún rincón de su alma. Empieza a sentirse molesto. Ginny no le está ayudando en nada. Sólo le hace sentirse peor – Mira, Ginny, si es así como vas a ayudarme, mejor me largo – dice "me largo" y no "te largas" porque la varita de Ginny sobresale de su bolsillo y no le apetece una ronda de moco-murciélagos.

Así que echa a caminar hacia la Madriguera, pisando fuerte, queriendo descargar su frustración con las plantas. Entra de la misma forma en su casa y se apoya en la pared que está junto a la escalera. Ve como su madre, limpiando platos con su varita, lo mira de reojo y como toda respuesta, vuelve con enojo su vista hacia arriba, hacia el rellano. El orgullo le hiere el pecho. Fue Hermione la que comenzó la pelea, la que dijo lo de Lavender. ¿Por qué tendría él que dar el primer paso¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser él el que se arrepienta? Arrepentirse de haberla tratado mal cuando su rata ("Asqueroso Pettigrew de los…") desapareció, arrepentirse de no haberle dirigido la palabra a Harry, de haber salido con Lavender, de haberse fugado cuando buscaban los Horrocruxes…Siempre él.

Su mente le dice que no tiene por qué subir. Pero su corazón no puede olvidar los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos, ni su mano entrelazada con la de él, ni su cuerpo apretado contra su torso…ni todos los años que anheló esas cosas. Y suspira. Porque otra vez le toca él.

"La próxima lo hará ella" piensa mientras sube las escaleras pesadamente.

Llega a la puerta entreabierta y se queda quieto. Hermione está terminando y revisando su equipaje, porque a ella no le gusta dejar las cosas para última hora. Sostiene algo entre las manos y parece decidir si meterlo en la maleta o no. Ha decidido que irá en avión. No le hacen gracia ni la desaparición ni las escobas. Ron da dos suaves toques a la madera.

– ¿Hermione?

Ella pega un respingo y lo que sea que estuviera sujetando se precipita contra el suelo y se estrella. Hay un sonido de cristal que se hace añicos.

Y el aire comienza a oler a perfume fuerte y barato.

El mismo que él percibió cuando estaba frente a la Amortentia.

– ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Ronald! – exclama Hermione, y aunque intente sonar enfurecida, en su voz hay un claro fondo lloroso.

Pero Ron no la escucha. Se está llenando de una extraña mezcla de alegría y alivio. En su Amortentia hay olor a Hermione. Lo hay. ¡Lo hay!

– ¡Es lo que olí! – grita mirando los restos de perfume que empapan la alfombra, olvidando momentáneamente que Hermione esta allí y lo mira ceñudo, enfadada por su sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – ella parece estar tan sorprendida que se olvida de poner voz de rencor.

– ¡Mi amortentia! – ahora todo se solucionará. Su amortentia huele a ella y eso es lo que importa. Ya no hay ninguna razón para seguir enfadados – ¡Olía a eso!

Hermione parpadea como hiciera hacía un rato, en el jardín de la Madriguera. Posa sus ojos castaños en los cristales rotos y luego en él. Ron los observa, y ve que están llenos de duda y de esperanza.

– ¿Tu Amortentia… huele al perfume que me regalaste hace dos años? – pregunta Hermione, de una manera que a él le parece cautelosa – ¿No…no a Lavender?

Ron ha estado a punto de enfadarse al escuchar la última pregunta, pero se siente tan feliz, tan inmensamente aliviado, que ni aún intentándolo durante una hora su humor podría empeorar. Porque su Amortentia huele a cuero, a ranas de chocolate y al perfume que Hermione guarda con cariño porque él se lo regaló. Y eos significa que la quiere de verdad y toda su inseguridad huye.

– ¿De verdad crees que en algún momento pudo oler a Lavender? – le pregunta, acercándose imperceptiblemente y sumergiéndose en esos ojos oscuros, que le recuerdan a las ranas que tanto le gustan.

Ella lo mira fijamente, y Ron se hunde un poco más en su iris, inundándose de Hermione.

– ¿De verdad crees que era el pelo de Viktor y no el tuyo? – replica ella. Pero ya no hay enfado en sus facciones, si no una palpable vulnerabilidad ante su persona.

Podría decir "Perdón", pero algunas veces las palabras no dicen nada, por más que se nieguen a salir de los labios. Algunas veces son mejores los actos, el silencio de la razón y el lenguaje de los sentimientos, que con un simple gesto es capaz de escribir párrafos más hermosos y significativos que el más apasionado de los poemas.

Así que simplemente eliminan los pocos centímetros que los separan y posa sus labios en los de Hermione. Aún le sigue pareciendo un poco intimidante y todavía le arden las orejas cuando lo hace, como pasa ahora, pero pronto olvida todo eso porque Hermione responde al beso y se abandona a él. Y Ron compende todo lo que se están diciendo. Lo siente. Es como si los latidos de su corazón fueran una especie de idioma que sólo ellos, que se besan, entienden. Comprende que la Amortentia de Hermione olía a él, que ella sabe que la suya jamás olió a Lavender y siempre a ella, que le está perdonando aunque ni siquiera haya pronunciado las palabras mágicas. Luego todo cesa y sólo sabe que la tiene entre sus brazos y saborea su boca. Que por muchas peleas que sufran (y las sufrirán porque él es Ron y ella Hermione)… esa sensación, ese anhelo de tenerla contra él y sentir que la quiere, siempre será más fuerte que todo el orgullo que ellos dos puedan tener.

Y que hay muchas maneras de pedir perdón.


	3. Todo es Ron

_Me he pasado haciéndoos esperar, lo sé y os ruego que me perdonéis (Lo siento muchísimo. I'm so sorry. Je suis tres desolée…y si lo supiera en alemán y en japonés, también lo haría) Pero es que ya he empezado 1º de bachillerato, y es un curso muy duro. Así que las subidas serán una ve por semana o semana y media. No sabéis el coraje que me da porque yo preferiría seguir escribiendo mis fics y mi original (ignorad eso xD) a estar escuchando una paranoia de Filosofía, pero…_

_Bueno, este capítulo es más cortito que el anterior, pero mucho más intenso (cofff-cofff). No es exactamente lemmon, porque trato el lado de los sentimientos, y no el físico. No me explico muy bien…pero, en fin, no contiene palabras "clave", por así. decirlo. _

_Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews, y…¡Espero que os parezca que la espera ha merecido la pena! (Si es así…en fin…xD Y si no, también, que las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas)_

_¡Muchos besos!_

**Todo es Ron**

_Otoño de 2015_

La noche era fresca, tan luminosa y apacible que Hermione no podía creer que ya hacía un mes que el verano los había abandonado. Escondidos en los matorrales, como pequeños instrumentos musicales que no querían ser reconocidos, los grillos cantaban insistentemente.

– No sé ni para qué me molesto en ir a los partidos – gruñía su marido, dándole una patada a una vieja lata oxidada, olvidada en la hierba.

– Bueno, papá…esta vez no han perdido por mucho – aventuró su hija, con aire consolador. Pese a todo, ella también vestía una camiseta naranja brillante y parecía un poco desolada.

Acababan de asistir a un partido de los Chudley Cannons, esperanzados en que esa vez quizás ganarían. Ni que decir tiene que no había sido así, y que habían perdido 470 a 210. Si el buscador de los Tornados no hubiera atrapado la snitch, tal vez hubiera habido una posibilidad de empatar…

– Tía Ginny dice que las Holyhead son mejores – comentó Hugo.

– Tu tía sólo sabe decir gil…– declaró su padre, enfurruñado.

– ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione, en tono de advertencia.

–…estupideces…– terminó él, atropelladamente y sin mucha convicción.

Los dos niños se dirigieron miradas cómplices y rieron. Al parecer sabían muy bien lo que su padre había querido decir. Hermione suspiró. Del Ronald que conoció en el compartimiento de un tren, al Ron que estaba a su lado en ese momento, habían cambiado muchas cosas, pero algunas seguían siendo incorregibles. Como su vocabulario, que aunque no era lo peor que ella hubiera escuchado, sí era bastante reprochable frente a menores.

El tiempo siguió fluyendo mansamente, con una lentitud cercana a la paz absoluta, durante unos buenos diez minutos. La tranquilidad y la despreocupación se extendían lánguidamente en el aire, como mantas esparcidas por una mano perezosa; y Hermione sólo sentía ganas de sonreír ante la sensación de césped bajo sus pies (se encontraba tan bien que se había descalzado y llevaba las sandalias en una mano); la mano de Ron en su cadera y las voces y la visión de sus hijos, caminando delante de ella, jóvenes, llenos de vida y tan terriblemente encantadores a sus ojos.

Pronto llegaron a casa. En realidad, la palabra exacta no era "pronto", pues su reloj le indicaba a Hermione que habían tardado más de tres cuartos de hora en recorrer el paseo del estadio a su hogar. Pero la velada, el recorrido, había sido tan agradable, que se le había pasado tan rápidamente como un suspiro escapa de los labios y se funde con el aire. Mandó a los niños a la cama, y aunque se resistieron durante un buen rato, al final no tuvieron más remedio que ceder y subir las escaleras; maldiciendo por lo bajo a los adultos y su tiranía.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que las luces de los dormitorios de Hugo y Rose estaban debidamente apagadas, caminó hacia el porche; dónde el inconfundible olor nocturno (que nunca supo de dónde provenía, pero que sabía identificar porque era salvaje, misterioso y tentador) y un cielo oscuro como una gota de tinta la recibieron. Y Ron. Sentado en una de las sillas que allí tenían, con el aire pensativo y ceñudo que siempre se adueñaba de él cada vez que volvía de un partido de los Cannons.

– ¿Aún pensando en la derrota? – Hermione se arrebujó más en su chaqueta y se sentó a su lado.

– Estoy por pasarme a los Tornados – replicó él, aunque ella sabía que siempre decía lo mismo, y que ninguna de esas veces lo hacía de corazón. – Nunca ganamos nada.

– Bueno…así tiene más emoción – lo intentó animar, como de costumbre. Hermione ya sabía antes de cada partido que cuando éste terminara le tocaría hacer de psicóloga – ¿De qué sirve que tu equipo siempre gane? No es tan divertido.

Su marido la miró un momento, y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si Hermione hubiera fallado una respuesta muy fácil a una pregunta lógica.

– Cariño, eres increíble en muchas cosas – le dijo – Pero no entiendes nada de quidditch.

Hermione le contempló con los ojos entornados, pero rehusó decir nada. No quería empezar ninguna tontería, cuando aquellas horas habían sido tan perfectas. En vez de eso, volvió su vista al cielo, y se topó con la luna. Una luna que le sobrecogió. Relucía como el estaño en medio de aquel mar de negrura. Una preciosa luna menguante, tan afilada como una hoz. Hermosa, solitaria y majestuosa en todos los sentidos. Distante y cercana al mismo tiempo. Fría y cálida.

– Ron…mira…– susurró, apretando su mano.

Hermione sólo recordaba haber visto una luna como esa una vez en su vida. Y, mirándola entonces, evocó esa noche como si estuviese allí de nuevo.

_Invierno de 1998_

Hermione no sabe si es porque ha bebido demasiado whisky de fuego, porque es Navidad, porque la noche es joven e inconsciente o porque simplemente es así; pero el Ron que contempla en ese instante está _especialmente_ sexy.

Y eso que no hay nada nuevo en él. No es demasiado diferente del Ronald Weasley que veía anoche, ni el día anterior, ni la semana pasada…Lleva su jersey rojo oscuro patentado. El de las navidades pasadas, que ya le está quedando un poco pequeño. Y unos vaqueros perfectamente normales. Sonríe como siempre, habla como siempre, se comporta como siempre…entonces…¿qué¿Por qué hoy se le hace tan irresistible?

Sabe que el rostro de Ron no es el de ningún Adonis, y que su cuerpo no parece esculpido por manos divinas; como poéticamente los escritores describen a los chicos perfectos. Que es sólo Ron. Alto, flaco, pálido, pecoso y tremendamente pelirrojo.

Entonces, una certeza salta en su mente como la chispa de un hechizo bien hecho, tan certera que piensa que ha sido tonta al no darse cuenta antes: Le gusta, lo ansía, lo adora irremediablemente porque es _su_ Ron. Suyo, imperiosamente suyo. Ella es la única que posee sus labios y pasa los dedos entre su cabello rojo. La única que besa las pecas de sus hombros y susurra su nombre con un timbre especial. La única que es dueña de su corazón tantas veces como él es del suyo.

– ¿Sabes? Si Fred estuviera aquí, ahora mismo te estaría gastando una broma sobre la cara con la que miras al pequeño Ronnie – una voz llega, lejana y distorsionada; y la saca de su ensimismamiento. A regañadientes, sus ojos se separan de Ron para desplazarlos a su derecha, dónde George la observa, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, pero la melancolía escrita en la mirada.

– No lo dudo – contesta ella, un poco sonrojada, dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Sabe que el antiguo gemelo ha visto como se quedaba embobada, pero ¿Habrá percibido también el deseo por su hermano? De sólo pensarlo, sus mejillas se encienden aún con más furia.

– Debería hacerlo yo, en su memoria – George alcanza un botellín de lo que ella bebe y se sienta a su lado – Pero, sinceramente, aún no me veo con ánimos – entonces alza las cejas – Aunque, créeme, tu cara era un _poema_. Fred y yo podríamos haber escrito toda una canción sobre la baba que casi se derramaba sobre la mesa mientras lo mirabas.

Hermione lo mira ceñuda. Qué exagerado. Ella no babeaba. Nunca llegará a babear como una niña tonta. La época en la que hacía eso se despidió con Lockhart. Además, lo que ahora por Ron va más allá de un simple estallido de capricho físico. Ya hace casi medio año que están juntos. Pero muchos más desde que empezó a quererle, o al menos, a admitir que lo quería.

George sigue hablando, y Hermione puede oír en sus palabras fondos de abatimiento y nostalgia. Tal vez nunca superará del todo lo de Fred. Está casi segura de que va a ser así, y, por un momento, no sabe si eso es bueno o malo. Hasta que finalmente llega Ginny y se lo lleva a bailar, diciendo que alegre esa cara, que está en una fiesta.

¿Fiesta? Oh, claro. Por un momento, Hermione lo había olvidado. Lo que le resulta inconcebible porque es una de las más importantes del año: Nochebuena. Normalmente, lo que se hace es cenar y brindar, y hablar durante horas. Una velada alegre, pero tranquila, pausada. Aquella vez no. Molly había querido montar una verdadera celebración, con el (o eso cree ella) secreto propósito de expulsar, aunque sea atropelladamente, toda la tristeza de aquel año; y remarcar solamente todos los buenos sucesos, por lo que merece la pena sonreír y chillar de júbilo. Como la libertad. El fin del miedo. De la angustia.

Pasea sus ojos una vez más por el jardín de la Madriguera: Ginny baila con George, que parece un poco más animado al hacerlo; Fleur le hace carantoñas a Bill, y éste responde, con la dulzura excesiva de la pareja de recién casados que son; Molly le sirve otra cucharada de puré de patatas a Percy, y le besa ruidosamente las mejillas, pese a las protestas de éste; Arthur mantiene una conversación con Charlie, sobre algo que Hermione no puede oír; y por último, Harry sostiene en sus brazos a Teddy mientras Ron bromea con ellos, bajo la atenta mirada de Andrómeda, que apenas puede separarse de su nieto. Hermione lucha por no morderse el labio cuando ve al pelirrojo hacerle cosquillas en la nariz al rechoncho y sonriente bebé, que al instante agita sus puños de puro contento y consigue que su pelo se torne rosa brillante. De pronto él levanta la vista y sus ojos se detienen en ella. Hermione ve como él capta como lo está mirando y se fija en que frunce el entrecejo, extrañado y divertido.

– ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – pregunta, acercándose a ella.

Hermione intenta mantenerse impasible, sólo para que no se le suban los humos, se dice. Si Ron averigua que en ese momento su novia (Eran novios ¿no? Nunca habían dicho la palabra exacta, pero lo eran ¿verdad?), Hermione Granger, lo encuentra desesperadamente adorable, henchirá su pecho y empezará a pavonearse como (valga la redundancia) un pavo real demasiado presumido. A Ron se le suben muy pronto los halagos a la cabeza porque nunca ha recibido muchos y pocas veces se ha sentido dignos de merecerlos. O al menos, eso es lo que ella ha visto todos esos años.

– Tú, Ronald – dice, de forma intencionadamente indiferente.

El rostro de él refleja confusión casi al mismo instante.

– ¿Yo? – parpadea – ¿Por qué? – y en un gesto que hace que Hermione se eche a reír, se toca inseguramente la espalda, la cara y el pelo. Como si pudiese tener algún papel pegado a la primera, una mancha en la mejilla o algo desagradable en el pelo.

– Porque cuando no me haces gritar, siempre consigues hacerme reír – contesta ella, apartándole la mano del pelo en un gesto suave, mirándole fijamente, imponiendo sus ojos castaños a los azules.

Nota que ambos se están mirando como siempre hacen segundos antes de unirse en un beso, y que si no lo han hecho ya, es porque hay demasiada gente delante. Ron tiene los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y en ese momento Hermione sólo puede pensar en tenerlos entre los suyos. Porque, a su parecer, son los mejores labios del mundo; aunque no puede afirmarlo con objetividad porque sólo ha probado esos y los de Viktor. Pero los del jugador de Quidditch eran opresivos, ásperos y tenían sabor a culpabilidad. Cada vez que Hermione se dejaba besar por ellos, sólo podía pensar que aquello, por muy mágico que pudiera resultarle a cualquier chica de quince años, _no_ estaba _bien_. Y en la cara que pondría Ron si los viera, en lo que diría y pensaría. El fantasma del pelirrojo le perseguía en cada uno de sus minutos con el búlgaro.

En cambio, con Ron es distinto. Los labios de Ron transmiten felicidad, inocencia y un anhelo tan grande que cuando Hermione lo besa lo único que quiere es seguir haciendo eso eternamente para que aquellas sensaciones nunca paren.

Y ahora tiene tantas ganas…sus párpados se cierran lentamente, acto reflejo de ver como las pecas de Ron se acercan…

–Oh, _Dios_, Ginny…mira qué _caras_.

– ¡George¿Es que todos mis hermanos tienen la misma falta de tacto?

Hermione y Ron giran sus rostros simultáneamente, roto el hechizo que los retenía, para ver a Ginny golpeando en un brazo a su hermano, que sonríe divertido.

– Gracias, George – suspira Hermione, sarcástica. Sabe que no lo ha hecho con maldad, si no que simplemente ha tenido un impulso irremediable al ver algo gracioso; pero igualmente le fastidia. Le fastidia muchísimo. Adora la Madriguera y a sus habitantes con todo su corazón, pero algunas veces le cansa la falta de intimidad que tiene la pequeña granja. Hay demasiadas personas en tan poco espacio. Nunca se puede hacer nada sin ser interrumpido. Ni siquiera mirarse a los ojos sintiendo que todo lo demás desaparece.

– Si es que son todos iguales…– murmura Ginny, empujando a George fuera de escena, marchándose con él.

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Ron, espera ver en sus facciones una sonrisa de resignación. Por lo tanto, es normal que se sorprenda cuando lo único que observa es una expresión decidida y unos ojos brillantes.

– Vámonos de aquí – le dice, tomándole la mano.

Hermione está tan sorprendida que su parte sensata, esa que siempre pone peros y objeciones, y que desconfía de todo lo que pueda ser demasiado bueno o repentino; no tiene tiempo de reaccionar; así que le sigue. La mano grande y cálida de Ron la guía hasta dentro de la casa, dónde no hay nada excepto penumbra y silencio. La luz de la luna entra por la ventana de la cocina, filtrándose entre las cortinas, pero tan débilmente que la batalla contra la oscuridad está perdida de antemano. Aún así, algunos objetos relucen suavemente con un fulgor plateado, como si tuviesen brillo propio.

Ron se apoya contra una de las encimeras, su cabeza casi rozando una de las estanterías más altas, y con un movimiento asombrosamente delicado para tratarse de él, la atrae hacia sí.

– George es idiota – susurra entonces, y ni una décima después, la está besando. Hermione responde con intensidad, hambrienta. Realmente, había deseado _ese_ beso. Los dedos de Ron cruzan su espalda y la estrechan contra su torso, aferrándose a ella como si temiera perderla. Hermione adora eso. El sentir que alguien pueda quererla tanto, y sobre todo, que sea quién ella esperó desde un principio.

– Totalmente idiota – conviene ella entrecortadamente, rompiendo un momento el beso. Lo dice rápidamente, porque Dios, oh, Dios, no quiere separarse más de lo estrictamente necesario de los labios de Ron, del aroma de su pelo ni del aliento tibio que escapa por su nariz pecosa. Y al parecer Ron siente exactamente lo mismo, porque apenas la ha dejado terminar.

Unos pocos minutos después, Hermione se percata de que aquello está subiendo de tono. De que, inconscientemente, está respirando con mucha dificultad, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Ron con demasiada fuera y que las manos de él ya no están en la mitad de la espalda, si no más abajo. Otro chico, se dice ella, aunque no lo sabe con exactitud; habría llegado hasta allí desde que empezaron. En cambio a (su) Ron le lleva más tiempo, porque siempre ha sido tímido. O al menos con ella. No sabe ni quiere saber como era con Lavender, pero tiene la impresión de que él es mucho más cuidadoso con ella, porque la deseó durante años, y no quiere estropear nada.

No es que nunca hayan pasado de los besos. Ella ya tiene diecinueve años, y a Ron sólo le quedan tres meses para cumplirlos. Pero nunca han llegado hasta _el extremo_. EXTREMO con mayúsculas. Y si lo piensa en ese momento, no sabe muy bien por qué. Si antes había alguna razón para ello, ya no tiene ninguna lógica en su mente. Todas sus normas y sus precauciones, tan cuidadosamente construidas por su razón, se desmoronan estrepitosamente cuando siente el cuerpo de Ron contra el suyo. Ron y sólo Ron.

– Vamos a otro sitio –dice. Intenta que su voz suene firme, segura de sí misma, pero lo cierto es que vacila un poco. Cree que es por la emoción, pero no puede asegurarlo como si fuese una verdad absoluta. Siente algo raro en el estómago. Una ligereza extraña, turbadora, que se extiende y la hace temblar sin poder controlarlo.

Ron se separa un poco, aturdido. Sorprendido.

– ¿Qué…qué quieres decir con otro sitio? – pregunta, mirándola. Hermione está a punto de bufar cuando percibe que sus ojos azules la escudriñan como si quisiesen comprobar que es ella realmente, y no está bajo ningún _imperius_.

Para qué mentir. Está tan nerviosa que una parte de sí misma no para de insistirle en que no es buena idea. El rostro le arde. Pero decide ignorar a esa vocecilla molesta.

– A otro sitio más íntimo – se siente incómoda al tener que explicarlo. Normalmente le encanta hacerlo, demostrar que sabe, pero hay cosas que prefiere que los demás entiendan por sí solos. Aunque con Ron, definitivamente, hay que rendirse – A tu cuarto, por ejemplo.

– Oh. – no sabe muy bien si Ron lo ha captado del todo, pero, sinceramente da igual, porque poco después están subiendo la escalera a trompicones, entre besos breves y salvajes; y un minuto más tarde ambos caen sobre la colcha naranja de los Chuddley Cannons; sin despegar sus labios nada más que para tomar el aire suficiente para seguir viviendo.

Hermione empieza a desear solamente estar en contacto con Ron de todas las formas posibles, así que mete las manos debajo de su jersey y palpa su torso, que sube y baja como el de un rinoceronte enfurecido. La certeza de que lel chaleco estorba irrumpe en su mente casi al mismo tiempo de arrastrar sus dedos por la lana, y con movimientos más bien torpes, despoja al pelirrojo de ella. Sube las manos, rodea sus hombros y las aferra a su nuca, atrayendo su rostro al suyo con más fuerza, para que el beso sea más intenso. Los dos aspiran y exhalan de tal forma que, por un momento, Hermione tiene la absurda idea de que sus pulmones van a estallar por el exceso.

– Hermione…– en la voz de Ron hay un deje de duda, de ansia, de súplica, de placer y de miedo; todo en uno.

Hermione intuye que Ron va a preguntarle si está segura, y ella lo acalla inundando su boca. Espera que eso sea suficiente respuesta. Lentamente, tomándose su tiempo, se van despojando de la ropa. Lo hacen de forma brusca, sin estilo; con la inocencia y el empeño de los principiantes que son en ese tema. Tal vez no sea elegante, ni poético, ni pictóricamente hermoso; como siempre idealizan que son las primeras veces. Quizás se sienta un poco expuesta, al estar totalmente desnuda delante de un chico por primera vez en su vida. Ron se detiene un segundo y la contempla con los ojos muy abiertos, recorriendo con la mirada cada curva de su cuerpo, devorando con la vista cada centímetro de su piel. Tiene las orejas coloradas y Hermione siente el impulso de echarse a reír al verlo, pero se contiene porque sabe que su cara está igual de encarnada que las orejas de Ron. Ve que el rubor de él se acentúa al mirar el punto crítico de su cuerpo, y se pregunta si ella tendrá también ese aspecto, pues está haciendo lo mismo. Siente una especie de cándida vergüenza, pero se desvanece cuando Ron vuelve a aproximarse a ella con un gemido anhelante y llena su cuello de besos.

Y, entonces, todo es Ron. Hay Ron por todas partes y él es lo único que existe, de forma tosca y tiernamente imperfecta, un poco dolorosa y un poco placentera, pero _todo_ es _Ron_. Toca a Ron. Ve a Ron. Saborea a Ron. Oye a Ron. Huele a Ron. _Siente_ a Ron.

Se mantiene así unos minutos, en ese universo en el que lo único que existen son reflejos de fuego, pecas, besos de labios que esbozan sonrisas tímidas, y brazos protectores.

Y repentinamente, Hermione, arqueando el cuerpo hacia atrás, explota. Hay una poderosa mezcla de sensaciones que se expanden por su cuerpo como la radiación de una supernova. Dulzura, más presente que nunca. Júbilo, un júbilo igual que si se hubiese pasado horas riendo. Placer, mucho más placer del que haya experimentado en su vida. Emoción, que sale por todos sus poros como si fuese una fuente.

La sensación más real que Hermione ha tenido en su vida. La más completa.

Abre un poco los ojos, apenas una rendija entre sus pestañas, y a través de la ventana de Ron, ve una afilada luna menguante, brillante como sólo una luna solitaria puede serlo. Es lo último que ve antes de hundir su rostro en la clavícula de Ron, y abandonarse allí, al calor de su cuerpo. Dónde todo es Ron.


	4. Miedo

_El gran e imperdonable retraso de esto se debe en parte a que me ha costado mucho escribirlo (me resulta muy difícil expresar el dolor) y en parte porque ya estoy teniendo los primeros exámene y…en fin…¡ A mis profesores no les importa mucho lo maravillosa que es la pareja Ron y Hermione! (ellos se lo pierden xD) Pido disculpas nuevamente. _

_Esto no pertenece al futuro de Ron y Hermione si no al pasado, a ese increíble capítulo de Malfoy Manor que hizo que se me saltaran las lágrimas. Espero haberlo hecho bien y que lo disfrutéis. Muchas gracias por todas las reviews tan geniales que me dejáis. _

_¡Muchos besitos! _

**Miedo**

_Invierno 2013_

La tos irrumpió en el silencio del hogar. Era ronca, ahogada y terriblemente fuerte.

– Papá…– llamó una voz a duras penas, entre tos y tos.

Ron dejó el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ encima de la mesa y caminó hacia el cuarto de su hija, diciéndole a Hugo que se quedase en el salón. Lo último que quería es que él también se contagiase.

Rose estaba tumbada en la cama, su cabeza recostada sobre dos almohadas, con la cara pálida y sudorosa; y una expresión de profundo cansancio. Llevaba casi cinco días con gripe y la fiebre subía en los momentos más insospechados y de la forma más escandalosa, agotando demasiado su cuerpecito de siete años.

–Papá, me pica mucho la garganta – dijo con una expresión dolorida, cuando lo vio entrar. – ¿Cuándo vendrá mamá?

– Ya le faltará poco – aseguró Ron, sentándose en el borde de la cama de su hija – Debe haber mucha gente en los herbolarios. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Mal…– contestó con total sinceridad la niña – También me duele la cabeza…

El pelirrojo posó una mano en la frente de Rose y casi al instante la apartó, mirando a la pequeña con expresión alarmada.

– ¡Rosie, estás ardiendo! – exclamó, preocupado.

– Sí…mira las llamas – replicó ella, con una sonrisa cansada, tocando su cabello pelirrojo, de un color tan intenso como el del fuego.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y le apartó un mechón sudoroso de la frente. Pobre Rosie. Justo ella tenía que atrapar la gripe que estaba asolando todo el país. A ella, que tan poco le gustaba faltar a clase, aunque tuviera tan poca edad. Él recordaba que de pequeño sentía una secreta satisfacción estando enfermo porque así conseguía ser el centro de atención durante algunos días. Porque conseguía que su madre lo mimase más que a cualquiera de sus hermanos, que los gemelos (los gemelos…) pararan de gastarle bromas de una vez, que su padre le trajese pequeñas recompensas cada vez que volvía del trabajo, que Percy dejase de recordarle que tenía que hacer los deberes que le había puesto mamá para aprender a sumar…

– Papá…– la voz de su hija irrumpió en sus pensamientos, y Ron la miró, tratando de enfocarla y dejar sus recuerdos a un lado – Ayer mamá me habló de los boggarts. – sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad, apagando por un momento la fatiga – ¿Es verdad que se transforman en lo que te da miedo?

– Sí – contestó él, preguntándose por qué demonios Hermione le hablaría de esas criaturas a una niña de siete años. A esa edad se le habla de puffkeins, unicornios y crups, no de algo que te hace morir de terror si no tienes tu varita a mano, por las barbas de Merlín.

– ¿Y en que se convertiría el tuyo, papi? – preguntó Rose, irguiéndose un poco más. Ron estuvo a punto de decir lo inevitable: "arañas". Arañas grandes, peludas, con patas largas y pinzas mortíferas que chasqueaban sin parar…Pero entonces, viendo a su hija tumbada en la cama, con los rizos desparramados por la almohada, una imagen de hacía quince años apareció en su mente con tanta fuerza que se quedó mudo.

¿Qué cuál era su boggart?

_Primavera de 1998_

Ron sólo es consciente de una cosa. Dolor. Un dolor que le atraviesa el corazón y o desgarra, que penetra por sus oídos y le paraliza el cerebro. No puede ser real. Es una pesadilla. Una auténtica pesadilla. Quiere despertarse y ver que todo era falso. Que lo que está sucediendo ahora no es más que jugarreta de su imaginación.

Otro grito llega, más agudo, más lleno de sufrimiento. Golpea la pared con los puños, y aunque nota como sus huesos se quejan de forma estridente, no le importa. Lo único que sabe es que Hermione está siendo víctima de un dolor tan grande que roza la agonía. Y que es el suyo también, porque lo que siente ella es lo que siente él al oírla. Las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, ardientes, como llamas de fuego que lamieran su rostro. Ha gritado tanto que siente que su voz ha desaparecido. La ha llamado tantas veces para hacerla volver junto a él y que parara de sufrir…No hay forma de salir, Luna lo ha dicho, no hay forma de salir y siente una impotencia tan grande que podría destrozar la celda él sólo.

Hermione chilla más que nunca, su voz convertida en un sonido que le rompe en mil pedazos. Se clava en el pecho de Ron mientras siente como la desesperación le quema la garganta.

– ¡¡HERMIONE!! ¡¡HERMIONE!!

Bellatrix la acusa de haber entrado en su cámara, y Hermione se inventa algo sobre la marcha. En ese momento, Ron la admira. Es capaz de crear una historia creíble a pesar de estar bajo tortura. Se le forma un nudo mientras las ganas de abandonarse al llanto aumentan.

Tiene miedo. Tiene muchísimo miedo. Bellatrix podría matarla. Sólo dos simples palabras y Hermione no sería más que un cuerpo inerte que nunca más volvería a decirle nada. Ya no la podría ver concentrada en sus deberes, con el ceño fruncido por el estudio, ni durmiendo apaciblemente, su pecho subiendo y bajando al suave compás de su respiración, ni sonriendo misteriosamente mientras un plan se forma en su mente brillante, ni con las mejillas encendidas y el tono exaltado por haber roto un par de normas y sentir una indebida alegría por ello. Tampoco le espetaría lo inmaduro que era y lo mucho que le irritaba eso mientras le corregía sus catastróficas redacciones, o le susurraría en la enfermería, cuando creyera que él dormía, lo mucho que había sufrido cada uno de los segundos de su envenenamiento; jamás volvería a llorar en su hombro mientras su pelo enmarañado le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, ni haría bromas sobre como abusaba de su poder en las rondas de prefectos, ni bailaría ruborizada pero inmensamente feliz con él en ninguna boda.

Podría perder a Hermione, y no se le ocurre nada peor que eso. Ni siquiera una horda de arañas de quince metros de altura lideradas por Quién-él…por Voldemort. Ya ni siquiera pensar su nombre le atemoriza al lado de la posibilidad de que ella muera.

Ha sido un estúpido. Desea no haber insultado Hermione todos esos años en Hogwarts. Desea no haberse escapado en Navidad. Desea no haberla dejado ni un momento. Desea haberla abrazado para siempre, y brindado los momentos más felices que ella pudiese recordar. Se da cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha perdido y que ahora nunca podrá recuperar. De todo lo feliz que podía haber sido y no es. ¿Cuántas oportunidades había tenido de decirle a Hermione lo mucho que significaba para él? Tantas que no quiere ni contarlas para no sentirse aún peor. Ahora, escuchando como cada vez queda menos para que la vida escape de su frágil cuerpo, Ron se da cuenta de que debió habérselo dicho. De que la quiere tanto y con tanta intensidad que él mismo morirá si ella lo hace. De que si Hermione se va, el abandonará todo. _Matara a Bellatrix_ y _luego_ abandonará todo, rectifica, sintiendo como le hierve la sangre.

Cuando comenzó a gritar en la celda, todos le decían que se estuviese quieto. Que se callara. No les comprendió y, por supuesto, no les hizo caso. Harry quiere a Hermione como una hermana, con todo su corazón, pero nunca podrá sentir lo que siente Ron. Nunca sentirá que su _vida_ era _Hermione_. Duda de que hubiera sentido como el corazón se le paraba cuando Greyback dijo aquellas cosas. Duda de que, por mucho que la quiera y le duela su tortura, sienta una diezmilésima parte de desesperación y odio que está sintiendo él. ¿Cómo querían que se callase? ¿Cómo querían que se estuviese quieto? ¡Están torturando a Hermione! ¡Está sufriendo la maldición _cruciatus_! Ella está sintiendo dolor hasta el punto de pedir misericordia a esa mortífaga hija de puta. ¿Cómo podía permanecer en calma? Su alma entera se rebela, se retuerce y chilla, desgarrada por no poder correr hacia ella y protegerla.

Algo pasa en la celda. Alguien va a bajar. Malfoy. Piensa tan rápido que no puede creerlo. No puede creer que pueda hacer otra cosa que no sea gritar. Apaga el Desiluminador. Malfoy entra y se lleva a Griphook. Una parte de sí desea abalanzarse sobre él y pegarle puñetazos hasta sentir como cada uno de sus asquerosos huesos se rompen bajo sus nudillos, hasta notar la sangre de la que está tan orgulloso, cálida y brillante, manchar sus manos. Hasta matarle. Otra parte de sí no puede preocuparse por otra cosa que no sea Hermione y todo lo que le está pasando. Y en que no hay forma de ayudarla y hacer que ese dolor pare.

Malfoy se marcha. Y escucha un ruido, tan fuerte y tan cercano, que no puede evitar girarse y accionar de nuevo el objeto que Dumbledore le legó. Sus ojos se abren en su rostro que ha permanecido pálido como la cera.

– ¡¡DOB…!!

Harry le golpea en el brazo, y Ron se da cuenta, con horror, de su fallo. Han podido oírle. Dobby está temblando, pero aún consigue decir lo que va a hacer: rescatarlos. Un terrible grito corta el aire, y Ron contorsiona la cara de dolor. Más lágrimas caen al suelo y se muerde los nudillos con fuerza para no volver a gritar. Nota el sabor de la sangre casi al instante, pero el dolor físico en sus dedos es insignificante comparado con el que ahora mismo le están infringiendo en su interior. Dobby dice que puede llevarse a humanos. Harry busca un sitio dónde ocultar a Luna, Dean y Ollivander, pero parece que se le han agotado las ideas.

– La casa de Bill y Fleur – el lugar acude con velocidad a su mente. Es el único en el que ahora mismo puede pensar – ¡Shell Cottage a las afueras de Tinworth!

Luego, todo pasa muy rápido. Tras algunas protestas, los tres se marchan. Lucius les oye y obliga a bajar a Colagusano. Hermione ha parado de gritar, y Ron no quiere pensar en el por qué. Si lo hace terminará de derrumbarse. Sólo sabe que tiene que mantener la máxima sangre fría para salir de allí y rescatarla. Atrapan a Colagusano. Casi no puede creer que ese hombre fuese una vez la mascota por la que tanto se preocupó. De que por culpa de él tuvo una de sus peores peleas con Hermione. De que estuvo semanas sin hablarle gracias a sus asquerosos engaños. La mano plateada de ese hombre aferra la garganta de Harry e intenta estrangularle. Pero su amigo nunca ha sido de los que se dejan llevar por el pánico. Las palabras que salen de la boca de Harry hacen que tenga un débil y mísero instante de piedad. Ron le quita la varita, y, desprotegido, la mano se cobra ese instante en que Colagusano a tenido misericordia con Harry. Los dos intentan salvarle, pero no parece haber forma. Antes de que puedan darse cuenta, Pettigrew yace en el suelo, sin vida.

Salen de la celda y, sin que nadie se de cuenta, llegan hasta el salón. Ron nota sus latidos acelerarse furiosamente cuando ve a Hermione inmóvil, inconsciente, a los pies de Bellatrix. Sus miembros están laxos, sus rizos se extienden por el suelo. En su rostro hay grabada una expresión de intenso dolor. Está tan pálida que casi parece que esté…no, no quiere pensarlo. No es posible. No lo está. No puede estarlo.

Y entonces, tras algunas palabras que parecen desparecer después de ser pronunciadas, el claro sonido de una frase le alcanza el corazón y le llena de sangre el cerebro.

– Y creo que podemos deshacernos de la sangresucia, Greyback, llévatela si quieres.

No. No. No. No. No. Las imágenes de lo que el hombre lobo podría hacerle a Hermione pasan con terrible velocidad por su imaginación. No quiere ver su piel siendo destrozada por las garras de ese monstruo, su pelo siendo inundado por su aliento fétido, su cuerpo invadido por el alma de Greyback, dejando la de ella rota como un juguete usado por un niño cruel. No quiere que Hermione sufra ese horror. No quiere verla _sufrir nunca más_. No.No.NO.NO.NO.NO. Es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. De pronto su razón se desprende de él, dejándolo sólo con sus sentimientos. Con el miedo. Con el terror que le hiela el pecho. Y sin darse cuenta, sus piernas están corriendo hacia el salón, y su voz gritando la única palabra que es capaz de pronunciar.

– ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

No es consciente de nada de lo que hace. Es como un sueño. Está actuando automáticamente, sin pensar, simplemente siguiendo las órdenes que sus sentimientos le están dictando. Desarma a Bellatrix y derrumba a Greyback, Malfoy y su madre.

– ¡ALTO O ELLA MUERE!

Ron vuelve su rostro hacia el grito, y se queda rígido. Hay un cuchillo en la garganta de Hermione. Lo está sujetando Bellatrix Lestrange, cuyos ojos brillan llenos de demencia y determinación.

– Dejad caer las varitas –susurra, y su voz es como el viento furioso y gélido de diciembre. Igual de cortante y cruel, igual de desequilibrado – ¡Dejadlas caer, o veremos exactamente como de sucia es su sangre!

Ron no puede moverse. Ni un solo músculo le responde. Su cerebro se ha quedado sin oxígeno al ver a Hermione tan cerca de la muerte. Un solo movimiento…uno sólo…Y el hilo que la ata a la vida se romperá. No es capaz de reaccionar.

– ¡He dicho que las dejéis caer!– chilla enloquecida, presionando más la hoja. Brillantes gotas de sangre resbalan por el cuello de Hermione, haciendo que la de Ron se quede quieta en las venas.

Al igual que Harry, deja caer su varita y alza las manos. Le da igual estar desprotegido. Le da igual que ahora mismo Bellatrix pueda coger una de las varitas y hacerle un _Avada Kedavra_. Lo única vida que importa ahora mismo es la que se escurre por esas lágrimas rojas que manan de la herida de Hermione.

Su mente es un torbellino. Tiene la sensación de que él está separado de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. De que sólo hay una cosa que pueda afectarle realmente. Se siente como si estuviera en una isla perdida en medio del océano, una isla desde sólo puede ver a Hermione inconsciente y torturada; mientras que los demás, todos los demás…Harry, Draco, Bellatrix, Luna, Dean, Ollivander...están en otra, que nada tiene que ver con la de él ni sus preocupaciones.

– Ahora – la voz de Bellatrix surge de nuevo, con el triunfo impregnado en cada una de las sílabas que sus asquerosos labios pronuncian – Cissy, creo que deberíamos volver a atar a estos pequeños héroes, mientras Greyback se ocupa de la Señorita Sangresucia. – "Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla" se dice Ron a sí mismo, e implora por tener razón. Está desarmado, indefenso y si da un solo paso para intentar salvar a Hermione del dantesco destino que le espera en manos de Greyback, acabara muerto, tan quieto e inútil como es ahora – Estoy segura de que el Señor Oscuro no te escatimará a la chica, Greyback, después de lo que has hecho esta noche.

Y entonces, un chirrido rompe el aire. Ron levanta la vista. La araña del techo se tambalea…Y cae. Ron lo ve a cámara lenta. Bellatrix, Griphook y Hermione están justo debajo de la costosa lámpara. La mortífaga se lanza hacia un lado, dejando a Hermione en suelo, a merced de los cristales que se precipitan al suelo. Hay un ruido terrible, cristal y destellos por todas partes. El corazón de Ron parece latir mucho más lentamente, cada dolorosa pulsación acompañada de un único pensamiento.

BUM. "Hermione"

Se lanza hacia el lugar dónde la lámpara ha impactado y agarra, _por fin, por fin_, su cuerpo lánguido. Está lleno de cortes y arañazos tintados de rojo, y brillantes trozos de cristal están clavados por sus brazos.

BUM. "Hermione"

– ¡¡Ron, cógela y…VETE!! – el grito de Harry le hace volverse. Una varita vuela hacia él y la atrapa en el aire. Podrá desaparecerse. Irse de aquel infierno. Sacar de él a…

BUM. "Hermione"

Aunque una parte de sí no quiere dejar sólo a Harry; hace lo que le dice. Por Hermione. Un destello azul le envuelve y la Mansión Malfoy se borra de su visión.

Casi al instante, un olor salado y penetrante le golpea, y el rumor de las olas estalla en sus oídos. Siente tanto alivio que por un momento las fueras de sus piernas flaquean y amenazan con tirarlo al suelo, temblando.

Ve a su hermano acudir corriendo a él, con el horror estampado en su cara surcada de cicatrices. Antes de que pueda preguntarle nada, Ron echa a correr hacia la casa. Hermione pesa en sus brazos, y tiene la vaga sensación, que le atenaza el pecho, de que hace mucho que no la siente respirar.

BUM. "Hermione"

Entra igual que un torbellino, y tratando de ignorar el chillido que Fleur ha soltado a ver el estado de la chica que carga, sube las escalones de tres en tres. Abre una de las puertas de un golpe tan fuerte que estaba se agita y parece que vaya a salirse del marco. Calma la furia, la rabia, el miedo y todo lo que siente un solo instante para conseguir dejar a Hermione en la cama con la máxima delicadeza posible. Se deja caer en una silla. La presión de sus pulmones le dice que falta muy poco para que exploten.

BUM. "Hermione"

La contempla, con sus ojos azules clavados en su figura menuda y frágil. Sus rizos se desparraman por la almohada, extrañamente brillantes. Su piel ha adquirido el color de la cera, y el rojo de las heridas resalta en ella como si estuviesen sobre nieve. Sus labios, esos labios que tantas veces ha deseado besar, son ahora violáceos y tiene aspecto gélido. Sus miembros están laxos, tan faltos de vida como toda ella parece. Y sin embargo, está tan hermosa que, sintiendo la bilis subiendo por la garganta, Ron piensa que es una broma demasiado macabra que alguien que acaba de sufrir tanto pueda tener aquel aspecto.

Hay algo presionando tras sus ojos, algo cálido y poderoso. Sus labios comienzan a temblar incontrolablemente mientras extiende una mano que vacila un momento antes de tocar por fin la de ella.

BUM. "Hermione"

Y rompe a llorar. Rompe a llorar cuando nota la tibieza que hay bajo la piel de Hermione. Está viva. Las lágrimas se derraman irremediablemente por sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo se estremece. Los sollozos se agolpan en sus labios y termina por salir, quebrados y roncos. Ha pasado tanto miedo…Tanto…Nunca, nunca en toda su vida recuerda haberse sentido igual. Un segundo más y se habría vuelto loco de desesperación. Ni siquiera los dementotes podrían haberle hecho pasar por algo igual. No quiere volver a revivirlo nunca. Ni que ella lo haga tampoco. Baja la cabeza, aferra la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y deja que su rostro descanse ahí. Espera que no le moleste las lágrimas que mojan sus dedos.

BUM. "Hermione"

– Hermione…– consigue balbucear, entre los sollozos. Todo ha pasado. Todo ha pasado. Pero ha sido tan terrible que la felicidad aún tarda en llegar. Aún hay retos de horror e impotencia pegados a su alma. – Hermione…

Puede que hayan pasado segundos, o siete años, quizás lleve toda su vida llorando junto a ella, dando gracias porque su corazón todavía lata; pero lo cierto es, que de repente, hay un sonido que hace que Ron quede en silencio.

–…Ron…

Es débil, apagado, casi inaudible, pero está seguro de que lo ha oído. Levanta el rostro. Las últimas lágrimas caen de sus párpados y se estrellan contra el dorso de su mano. Hermione tiene los ojos abiertos, y están posados en él, fatigados, llorosos, pero con un extraño brillo que los hace relucir más que cualquier otra cosa de aquella habitación.

BUM…

– ¡¡Hermione!! – exclama, roncamente. Sus brazos se cierran en torno a ella, y la estrecha contra él. Hermione emite un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero no se queja, si no que reposa su rostro en hombro de él, y esta vez es ella la que llora.

–…Creí que no…que no volvería…oh, Ron…Ron…

Teniéndola así, abrazada, viva y repitiendo su nombre, Ron tiene un impulso y lo lleva a cabo. No puede ver su rostro, y mucho menos tocarlo, pero tiene su cabeza debajo de la nariz, así que, sin pensarlo, la besa. Besa los mechones de pelo castaño, con tal suavidad, con tan protección y consuelo, que, un segundo más tarde, Hermione se separa y le mira. Sorprendida. Anhelante. Sus ojos se encuentran, y algo chispea en el aire que les separa. Algo que vuela hasta sus labios y le pide a gritos que los bese, que pose su boca ahí y le diga ahora lo que se muere por confesarle desde hace tanto; antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Hermione carraspea y sus mejillas se encienden mientras señala el otro hombro de Ron.

– Tienes…tienes…una araña…– susurra, pero la frase queda incompleta y se pierde en la nada.

Ron ni siquiera hace un movimiento de querer quitar al bicho de allí. Sabe que su oportunidad de besarla, el valor que sentía, ha desaparecido, pero no puede parar de mirarla, y de recrearse en ella, de sentir como una sonrisa aparece lentamente en sus labios mientras piensa que el ella esté ahí, a su lado, que tan sólo el hecho de que exista y pueda mirarla, puede hacerle sentir tan inmensamente feliz de nuevo.

-…Ya no son mi principal miedo.


	5. Pido Perdón

Pido perdón

**Pido perdón **

Hola. Sé que esto no se puede hacer, pero esta parrafada será sustituida de aquí a unos días por un capítulo nuevo. Lo juro por Dios. Así que, por favor, que nadie avise a los moderadores ni nada, porque es una cosa temporal y que considero necesaria:

Pido perdón de todas las formas posibles a todos esos que habéis estado esperando sin descanso. Estoy avergonzadísima. En serio. No sé que puedo hacer para compensároslo excepto disculparme y seguir adelante. Si nadie lee esto, lo entenderé, de todas formas, me lo tengo merecido por la gran putada que os he hecho con esto de no actualizar en muchos meses.

El instituto, como ya sabéis, me quita mucho tiempo, y cuando por fin tengo…no me llega la inspiración. Mi cabeza está tan saturada de deberes, exámenes, gente con la que salir, ideas para mis propias historias, asuntos familiares…que me siento ante el ordenador con la intención de volver a dar vida a Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos los demás; y mis dedos se quedan quietos sobre el teclado, sin saber que relatar. He vivido, por así decirlo, una época de sequía inspiracional. Los que escribís, espero que sepáis a lo que me refiero. Tenía ganas de escribir, pero mi cabeza no respondía a mis deseos. Sólo sabía inventar frases rancias y tramas aburridas; que no compensaban en absoluto la espera que estabais sufriendo. Y aún no sé si lo que escribo ahora está a la altura.

Sé que son excusas muy pobres, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Espero que lo entendáis. Por favor, perdonadme.

Vuestras historias estarán de vuelta antes del fin del domingo. De verdad. Esta vez va en serio. No me voy a permitir más demoras.

Muchas gracias por haber leído esto.

Sara


End file.
